Wanting You
by S. Phantom
Summary: Movie-verse. One-shot continuation of Watching You. Optimus may no longer be a Sparkling, but Bumblebee still takes care of him. Rate M for a reason.


There were times when Optimus wished he was a Sparkling again. No one forced him to do paperwork. No one placed him on a schedule. No one required him for anything. No one questioned him.

Especially when all he wanted to do was curl on the berth and listen to the soothing sound of Bumblebee's Spark pulse.

Even that was proving to be a problem since he was no longer smaller than the scout.

But that didn't stop him from trying.

"Optimus…" a soft voice called. The leader just curled up tighter as a hand gently traced the edges of his helm. A chuckle washed over him and a finger tapped him on the nose. "You told me to wake you up at this time."

"A few more breems?" he asked, not wanting to move.

"No, I have patrol in one breem and Prowl'll have my skid plates if I'm late."

Optimus finally looked up at the yellow scout, unable to stop the pout that formed. So much for not developing habits from his time as a Sparkling.

"Oh no you don't!" Bumblebee said with a laugh, untangling their arms and legs as he sat up. "The day is starting, I have patrol, and you have a base to run." He leaned down and kissed Optimus and the older mech couldn't stop his smile when he managed to pull a soft groan from the scout.

It took Bumblebee a minute to finally pull away from the kiss and he looked at Optimus with darkened optics. "I'll see you tonight."

Optimus watched Bumblebee walk away and after the door closed he got up and headed toward his office. Like his scout said, the day is starting and he had a base to run.

**oOo**

The day was as boring as it was long, and by the time Optimus was done with his progress reports for the government, it was well into the night. They insisted on day to day updates and while Optimus really didn't see the point of these when nothing happened, he turned them in diligently.

A sigh left his intakes and he offlined his optics for a moment, letting his shoulders slump as the day's weariness seemed to bear down on him even more. It was times like these he wished something would happen.

But not a fight with the Decepticons. He would never wish that. But subtly dropping ideas for pranks around the twins was starting to look appealing.

Optimus jerked up in surprise, laughter escaping his vocalizer as quick digits found open seams in his armor and tickled him without mercy. This went on relentlessly for over a minute before it stop and Optimus leaned back in his chair, taking comfort from the arms that draped over his shoulders.

Tilting his head back even more, he caught a quick kiss from Bumblebee before breaking it and said with a grin, "You have until the count of ten."

The scout looked at him, appearing slightly confused. "What?"

The grin widened. "One…"

"Ohslag!" Bumblebee quickly took off and left the room, running down the hall.

Optimus sat still while he continued to count silently and the moment he reached ten he stood, leaving his office and quickly following Bumblebee's path. It led him outside and without prompting he converted to his vehicle mode, driving down the road and onto the highway.

The bond told him to go south and it took Optimus fifteen minutes to catch up to the scout. He was almost within range when Bumblebee veered to the right, going off road. Not one to give up, Optimus followed him, trailing him until they reached a lesser known highway. What started out as a chase mellowed to a simple lead and follow.

Bumblebee turned off road again but returned to his bipedal form before running off through the trees. Optimus had to do the same or else he wouldn't be able to continue his chase. At the first clearing in the trees that they came to Optimus lunged, catching Bumblebee's wrist and pulling him back.

"Caught you," Optimus murmured, nuzzling the yellow helm of the scout.

"Oh? What are you going to do now, then?"

The leader curled his arms around Bumblebee's waist. "I think… payback."

Fingers dug into armor seams at the scout's waist and it was Bumblebee's turn to shriek with laughter. He tried to pull away but Optimus had a tight hold on him, his superior strength refusing to let the young mech go.

Optimus could feel Bumblebee's frame heating up against him and he stopped his "attack" on the scout. It took a moment for Bumblebee to relax but it didn't stop his frame from heating up more as Optimus's hand caressed the sensitive wires.

"Optimus…" Bumblebee whimpered, leaning against his leader's strong frame. "Please Optimus."

"Please what?"

Bumblebee partially pulled himself from Optimus's grasp, just enough to turn around and pull him down for a heated kiss. "Stop tea—ahh!"

The large mech chuckled as Bumblebee arched against him, his hand trailing upwards as he backed the scout back against a tree. Bumblebee pulled Optimus down with him as his legs gave out but couldn't do anything else as the wires close to his Spark chamber were tweaked.

"Seeing you like this…" Optimus trailed off as he took the time to nip at the taunt cables and wires of the scout's neck. "I can't hold myself back."

"D-don't want you t-to." Bumblebee tried to hold in a groan but it escaped his vocalizer when Optimus carefully traced his fingers over the seals to his Spark chamber.

A soft moan was dragged from Optimus as smaller digits carefully trailed down his armor to a hidden compartment and a thick cable was pulled out. Optimus sat back, taking the cable from Bumblebee and gently plugged it into Bumblebee's port. The scout's optics flashed white at the initial surge of energy before he was able to return the sensory data.

Optimus stiffened faintly before leaning back down and trailing his lips across Bumblebee's chest armor and surging electricity across the cable. Seals released and a brilliant light filled the area. The leader took a moment to look at the yellow mech's Spark, almost feeling the purity of the life force wash away his worries before trailing a finger down the casing, quickly replaced by his lips as his hands moved to the yellow doorwings.

Bumblebee keened at the sensations. Between the hardwire link with Optimus, the hands fondling his doorwings, and the overwhelming pleasure of his Spark casing being touched, he couldn't hold back the overload if he wanted.

The older mech groaned loudly as the excess energy washed over, triggering his own overload and for a moment he went offline.

When Optimus's optics lit up again, he was cradled against Bumblebee, the smaller mech following the lines of his blue helm almost like he did earlier that day.

"You've been out for nearly an hour," Bumblebee said, satisfaction and amusement easily heard in his voice. "You've been working too hard again."

"You're the one that told me I had a base to run," Optimus replied, tilting his head back enough to look up at him only to moan softly as Bumblebee kissed him lovingly. When they broke the kiss, Optimus reached up, trailing his fingers across Bumblebee's cheek. "But if this is what I get for my work, I'd gladly do it until the end of time."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Well, somebody has to be watching out for you."

**oOo**

**Author's Note:** Optimus may seem OOC, but he still has a few habits from his times as a Sparkling. Because a few people requested something after the end of "Watching You" and while I wanted to write something like this, I wanted to keep the story's rating down. This is for the biggest OPxBee fan I know. I can never deny her!


End file.
